Końska plotka/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Jejku, jaki piękny dzień! :Spike: Rainbow Dash pewnie wcześniej wstała i przegoniła chmury. :Twilight Sparkle: Założę się, że wszystkie kucyki zaraz wyjdą z domów, żeby nacieszyć się słońcem. Chwila, a gdzie się wszyscy podziali? :Spike: Może wyjechali na wakacje? :Twilight Sparkle: Nic o tym nie wiem. :Spike: Czy schowały się, bo mam nieświeży oddech? beka :Twilight Sparkle: Nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj. :Spike: Zjadły ich... zombie?! :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... nie wydaję mi się. :Spike: Nie wydaje ci się... ale możliwe? :Pinkie Pie: Psst! Twilight! Spike! Chodźcie! Chodźcie! No szybciej! Zanim was złapie! :Spike: Kto?! Kucyk zombie? :Pinkie Pie: K-kucyk zombie?! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Kucyki zombie nie istnieją. Pinkie, co ty tu robisz sama po ciemku? :Pinkie Pie: Wcale nie jestem sama. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha No dobrze, a co wszystkie tu robicie po ciemku? :Applejack: Chowamy się przed nią! :poza Twilight wzdychają :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia — Końska plotka :Apple Bloom: Widziałaś ją Twilight? Widziałaś Zecorę? :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Miałaś nie wymawiać jej imienia. :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałam, że tu spojrzała... :Pinkie Pie: Ona błysnęła złowrogim okiem. :Twilight Sparkle: ... A potem bez powodu jęknęłyście ze strachu. :Applejack: Bez powodu? Próbę ocalenia życia nazywasz brakiem powodu? Jak tylko moja siostrzyczka zobaczyła w mieście Zecorę, zaczęła trząść się cała jak galaretka. :Apple Bloom: trzęsąco Wcale nie! :Applejack: Więc chwyciłam ją i przyniosłam tu. :Apple Bloom: Przecież sama przyszłam! :Applejack: Dla bezpieczeństwa. :Apple Bloom: Applejack, nie jestem dzieckiem! Potrafię się sama obronić! :Applejack: Nie przed tą potworą Zecorą. :Fluttershy: Jest tajemnicza. :Rainbow Dash: Złowieszcza. :Pinkie Pie: Iii Straaaaszna! :poza Twilight wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Nie histeryzujcie! :Rarity: Spójrz na te paski! Okropne! :Twilight Sparkle: Bo to zebra. :Wszyscy prócz Twilight: Co takiego!? :Twilight Sparkle: Zebra. Te pasy to nie kwestia ubioru, urodziła się z nimi. :Rarity: mdleje :Applejack: Ale gdzie? Nigdy nie widziałam tutaj takiego kucyka... tylko ją! :Twilight Sparkle: No bo pewnie nie pochodzi stąd. I nie jest kucykiem. Czytałam, że zebry żyją w odległej krainie. W Ponyville widzę ją pierwszy raz. Gdzie mieszka? :Applejack: No właśnie, ona mieszka w... w mroku lasu Everfree! :który brzmi jak uderzenie pioruna :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Em, przepraszam. :Applejack: W lesie Everfree jest tak dziwnie! Rośliny rosną... :Fluttershy: Zwierzęta nie mają żadnej opieki... :Rainbow Dash: Chmury mkną... :Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: Bez niczyjej pomocy! :Rarity: mdleje :Pinkie Pie: A ta przebrzydła Zecora tam mieszka i robi straszne rzeczy! Jest taka niedobra, że nawet napisałam piosenkę! :Rainbow Dash: Zaczyna się. :Evil Enchantress song :Twilight Sparkle: Jeju, urocze. :Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze jej nie skończyłam. :Twilight Sparkle: To wszystko tylko plotki i pogłoski. Powiedzcie, co tak naprawdę widziałyście na własne oczy. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz... raz na miesiąc, pojawia się w Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatycznie Uuuuu. :Rarity: Potem, czai się przy sklepach. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatycznie O rety. :Fluttershy: A potem, grzebie kopytem w ziemi. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatycznie Przerażające! głosem No dobrze, przepraszam, ale to przecież nic strasznego. Może przychodzi tu z wizytą? :Apple Bloom: Właśnie! Może chce się z nami zapoznać? :Twilight Sparkle: I może wcale nie czai się przy sklepach, tylko do nich wchodzi? Jak my, żeby zrobić zakupy. :Apple Bloom: Tak! Każda z nas lubi zakupy. Wiecie co myślę? :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Cicho, dorośli rozmawiają! :Apple Bloom: Też jestem dorosła! :Rainbow Dash: A co z tym grzebaniem w ziemi, przyznasz chyba, że to jest dziwne. :Fluttershy: Może szuka jakiś niewinnych stworzeń? :Pie śpiewa "Evil Enchantress" w tle :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno da się wyjaśnić wszystko, co jest niby takie straszne. Gdyby ktoś miał dość odwagi, by z nią porozmawiać, poznalibyśmy prawdę. :Apple Bloom: Ja jestem odważna i wszystkiego się dowiem. wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, nie wygłupiajcie się! :Pinkie Pie: Ale... ja słyszałam, że Zecora je siano. :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę cię, też jem siano; sama je jesz! :Pinkie Pie: Tak, ale ona podobno je siano w bardzo groźny sposób. :Applejack: Hej! Gdzie jest Apple Bloom? :Fluttershy: Drzwi są otwarte. :Rarity: Na pewno wyszła! :Rainbow Dash: A tam nadal grasuje Zecora. :Applejack: wzdycha Niemądre dziecko! Zabroniłam jej wychodzić! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, zostań tu na wypadek, gdyby wróciła. :Spike: Tak jest! :Apple Bloom: przełyka :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: wzdycha :Applejack: Wracaj tu natychmiast! :Zecora: :Uwaga! Strzeżcie się, bo czyha czart! :Niebieskie kwiaty, to nie żart! :Applejack: Nie boimy się twoich podejrzanych abrakadabra, słyszysz? :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, i Rarity przekrzykują się, stawiając słowny opór Zecorze :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha O rety. :Zecora ': Strzeżcie się! Strzeżcie się! :'Rainbow Dash: Dobra! I nawzajem, Zecoro! Sama się strzeż i daruj sobie te kiepskie klątwy! :Applejack: A ty, dlaczego nie słuchasz dużej siostry? :Apple Bloom: Eee... ja... :Applejack: Kto wie, jaką okrutną klątwę Zecora mogła na ciebie rzucić? :Pinkie Pie: Jak w mojej piosence! krótszą wersję "Evil Enchantress" :Twilight Sparkle: Przestańcie! Czegoś takiego jak klątwa, nie ma! :Rainbow Dash: Bardzo ciekawe usłyszeć to od największej specjalistki od czarów. :Twilight Sparkle: Moje czary, to prawdziwa magia, pochodzi z wnętrza. Mam ten talent od urodzenia. Klątwy są sztuczną, zmyśloną magią. To tylko magiczne triki. Dym, lustra mogą przestraszyć, ale klątwy nie mają prawdziwej mocy. To tylko takie bajeczki. :Applejack: Poczekaj, a się przekonasz. Zobaczysz, że w niektórych bajeczkach, jest ziarno prawdy. :sny :Pinkie Pie: To zła czarodziejka, tańczy straszne tańce! :Zecora: Strzeżcie się! Strzeżcie! :Pinkie Pie: Nie patrz w oczy jej, bo w trans okropny wpadniesz! :Rainbow Dash: To niby miało nas wystraszyć?! :Rarity: Nie boimy się ciebie! :Fluttershy: ... straszna klątwa. :Pinkie Pie: A dalej zrobi co? :Applejack: Poczekaj, a się przekonasz. W niektórych bajeczkach jest ziarno prawdy. :Pinkie Pie: Uwarzy magiczną strawę, by zaraz pozreć cię w gulaszu, więc... strzeż się :Zecora: śmiech :koguta :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo... co za okropny sen... Klątwy, śmiątwy. Łoł! chichocze Zecora rzuciła mi klątwę na fryz. by po chwili westchnąć Albo na mój róg! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie nie nie nie nie! Nigdzie nie piszą, jak ją zdjąć! Uch! Trzeba to jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć! Zapalenie? Uczulenie?! :Spike: Klątwa! :Twilight Sparkle: Miało być logicznie. Coś, co wskazywałoby na prawdziwy powód. :Spike: Co powiesz na to? :Twilight Sparkle: Nadprzyrodzone? Spike, zjawiska nadprzyrodzone to duchy, potwory i zombie, czyli niestworzone historie. Ta książka to zbiór niedorzeczności! :Spike: A jeśli się mylisz, Twilight? Może to rzeczywiście- :Pinkie Pie: Klątfa! :Spike: Mątwa? Co ty nagle z tą mątwą? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Co ci się stało? :Pinkie Pie: To fsystko pses nią! Zecora zuciła klątfę. :Spike: Hej, nie musisz być taka wylewna! :Rainbow Dash: uderzenie Ach! uderzenie Ach! Ona próbuje-ał!- że Zecora uderzeniesię to wszystko przez-ał-klątwę! :Rarity: Niestety, muszę się zgodzić. włosy z twarzy :i Twilight krzyczą zaskoczeni :Applejack: głosem Nie chcę mówić „A nie mówiłam”, ale powiem: A nie mówiłam! :i Twilight wzdychają :Applejack: Oczywiście, że to klątwa! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, Fluttershy... nic się nie stało! :Rarity: Racja, ona wyszła z tego bez uszczerbku. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Nic ci nie jest? Na pewno nic ci nie dolega? A mogłabyś nam powiedzieć? Czyli... nie możesz nam powiedzieć? Tak powiesz, czy tak, nie możesz? :Applejack: No zlituj się że, co z tobą nie tak?! :Fluttershy: głosem Wolałabym o tym nie mówić. :wybucha śmiechem :Spike: Ubaw po pachy! się Rozejrzyjcie się! Mamy Rarity kudłatą, Rainbow kraksę, Plującą Pie, Apple mikruskę, Flutterbas, i... eee... na ciebie nie mam... Twilight Sparkle? Słabe! Z tym się nie da nic zrobić. :Twilight Sparkle: się śmieje To nie powód do żartów. Zajmij się lepiej szukaniem w księgach odtrutki. :Spike: stęka :Rainbow Dash: stęka Odtrutki na tę klątwę należy szukać w domu Zecory! :Twilight Sparkle: To nie klątwa! :Applejack: Zgadzam się z Dash! Pójdziemy do niej i zmusimy do zdjęcia zaklęcia! :Twilight Sparkle: To nie jest żadne zaklęcie! :poza Spikiem i Apple Bloom się przekrzykują :Apple Bloom: To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie śledziła Zecory, nie doszłoby do tego. Muszę to naprawić! :Applejack: A ta mała dokąd się znowu wybiera? :Rainbow Dash: Mów sobie co chcesz Twilight. Uważam, że trzeba się zebrać i spotkać z Zecorą. Prawda dziewczyny? Jesteście ze mną? :Pinkie Pie: Pf- Ja tak! :Rarity: Ja też jestem. :Fluttershy: Hmm, sama nie wiem. Jestem przerażona! :Spike: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: A ty Applejack? Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Sniknęła! :Rarity: Ach! Może któraś ją zdeptała! :Twilight Sparkle: ... albo na niej usiadła? :Rainbow Dash: Czupryna Rarity! :Rarity: Och! OCH! Pinkie, co ty robisz? Ach, przestań. Nie przesadzasz czasem? :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom też zniknęła! :Rainbow Dash: Założę się, że poszły do Zecory. :Twilight Sparkle: No to musimy je znaleźć. Chodźcie, idziemy! :Rarity: O rajciu. Och, w głowie się nie mieści. Aaach! :Rainbow Dash: Hej, pomożecie mi wstać? :Fluttershy: Pewnie! W górę. :Rainbow Dash: się Ał! :Fluttershy: Eee... Spike? Idziesz z nami? :Spike: Nie! Eee... zostanę i poszukam w księgach odtrutki. wzdycha Twilight flaczek! :Applejack: Zatrzymaj się! W tej chwili masz zawrócić, słyszysz? :Apple Bloom: Nie. :Applejack: Nie?! Jak możesz się tak odzywać do swojej dużej siostry! :Apple Bloom: Hehehe. Przepraszam Applejack, ale teraz to ja jestem dużą siostrą. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, wracaj tu do mnie w tej chwili! Big McIntosh dowie się o wszystkim! Ech, ta młodzież. :Twilight Sparkle: Gazu dziewczyny! Musimy znaleźć Zecorę! Biegnijmy! :Rarity: jęczy Łatwo ci mówić: biegnijmy. :Rainbow Dash: Ej, zaczekajcie! krzyki :Applejack: Rainbow! Całe szczęście! Nie marnujmy czasu! Jak najszybszym cwałem do Zecory! Co koń wyskoczy! :Rainbow Dash: Co? Słucham? :Applejack: III-CHA! :Rainbow Dash: Coś ty... :Applejack: Nie, Rainbow Dash. W drugą stronę. :Rarity: Och. Wyglądam strasznie! :Pinkie Pie: Strasne to to jes'! :Rarity: No fakt, to miejsce wygląda jeszcze straszniej. Ładnie urządzone, dla miłośników dreszczowców! :wzdychają :Zecora: swoim językiem :Pinkie Pie: To moja piossenka! Ukradła ją! :Rarity: Ukradła ci piosenkę? :Twilight Sparkle: Coś ty Pinkie. To brzmiało całkiem inaczej. :Pinkie Pie: Ach. Hmm... Pbth! piszczy :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Evil Enchantress song :Rarity: I sama widziałaś, że to robi. Wreszcie nam wierzysz Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Przerażające maski, dziwne zaklęcia i wielki kocioł na ogniu? wzdycha Wszystko to potwierdza, że Zecora jest... zła. Lub... może po prostu gotuje zupę? :Zecora: Mmm! Nareszcie temperatura idealna dla kucyków. Dobrze, gdzie jest ta mała Apple Bloom? :Twilight Sparkle: Lub... może gotuje zupę Apple Bloomową?! :Twilight Sparkle: Może gotuje zupę Apple Bloomową? :krzyczą :Applejack: Przybywam z odsieczą Apple Bloom! :Rainbow Dash: Aaa! :Zecora: ojczysty :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Zecora: ojczysty :Twilight Sparkle: Co zrobiłaś z naszą Apple Bloom? :Zecora: Nie! Nie! ojczysty :Applejack: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Aaa! :Zecora: Kucyki?! Co to ma zna... Dash krzyczy Nie! Co zrobiłyście! Rozlałyście cenny napar! :Twilight Sparkle: Rozgryzłyśmy cię Zecoro. Nie chciałam wierzyć w tę klątwę, ale wszystko na to wskazuje! :Rarity: Przez ciebie tak dziwnie wyglądam. :Fluttershy: Przez ciebie mam taki dziwny głos! :Pinkie Pie: Pses ciebie nie mogę się wysłowić! :Twilight Sparkle: Zniszczyłaś mi róg! :Zecora: Jak śmiecie! Mój dom to ruina, zepsułyście wszystko i śmiecie jeszcze mnie o coś oskarżać? :Rainbow Dash: Rzuciłaś na nas klątwę, więc musisz nasz odklątwić. :Zecora: To nierozsądne, że się tu zapuściłyście. Przez was zaraz pęknę ze złości! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie jest Apple Bloom!? :Apple Bloom: Zecoro! Chyba mam wszystko o co prosiłaś. Na ośli ogon! Co tu się narobiło? :Applejack: wzdycha Apple Bloom! Jesteś cała? :Apple Bloom: Co w tym dziwnego? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora jest czarodziejką, która rzuciła na nas klątwę, a ciebie chciała ugotować w zupie! :Zecora i Apple Bloom: się :Apple Bloom: Oj Twilight. Pierwsze słyszę, żebyś plotła takie bajki. Przecież wiesz, że nie ma żadnych klątw. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, kochanie. No to sama mi powiedz, czy to nie przez klątwę. :Apple Bloom: To nie przez klątwę. :Zecora: :Sięgnijcie pamięcią wstecz :powiedziałam wam wtedy konkretną rzecz: :Uwaga, strzeżcie się, bo czyha czart! :Niebieskie kwiaty to nie żart! :Apple Bloom: Chciała was ostrzec... przed tamtą rośliną. Nazywa się czarci żart. :Zecora: :Zatruła już całkiem sporo osób, :Ale w sumie w żartobliwy sposób :Applejack: A cóż ty raczysz mieć na myśli? :Zecora: :Trucizna nie ma groźnych cech. :Jej celem jest wywołać śmiech. :Applejack: ... Czy ktoś mi może to wytłumaczyć? :Twilight Sparkle: Zdaje się, że chodzi o to, że kiedy ruszyłyśmy ratować Apple Bloom, weszłyśmy w czarci żart. I trucizna spłatała nam małe psikusy. :Applejack: MAŁE PSIKUSY?! Bardzo śmieszne. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, rozumiem, ale po co ten kociołek? :Fluttershy: I zaklęcia? :Rarity: I dziwny wystrój wnętrza? :Zecora: To skarby krainy z której pochodzę. To maska powitalna, a to maska gościnności. :Rarity: Mnie tam ona nie zachęca do wejścia. :Zecora: :A słowa, które słyszałyście to nie zaklęcie. :To ćwiczenie takie na języka gięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Ale kociołek... zupa Apple Bloomowa? :Apple Bloom: I znów pomyłka Twilight. Ten wrzątek nie czekał na mnie, tylko na zioła, które pozbierałam. Odtrutką na czarci żart jest napar z naturalnych składników. Musicie się w nim wykąpać. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też szukałam odtrutki, ale nie mogłam nic znaleźć. Co to za książka z naturalnymi lekarstwami? :Zecora: Często z niej korzystam. Szkoda, że nie masz jej w bibliotece. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, tak się składa, że mam tę książkę, ale nie zajrzałam do niej, bo tytuł jest taki... dziwny. Nadprzyrodzone: Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania. No...Tak... Bardzo przepraszam Zecoro. Odpowiedź miałam tuż pod nosem, ale nie dostrzegłam jej. :Zecora: chichocze :Proponuję zapomnieć o tej wpadce, :nie będziesz już oceniać książki po okładce. :Apple Bloom: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Zecoro? Myślisz, że mogłabyś jednak przygotować nam tę ziołową kąpiel? :Zecora: :Mogę przyrządzić ją w kilka chwil, :brakuje mi tylko jednego zioła z Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: Zawsze, gdy Zecora pojawia się w miasteczku, wszystkie sklepy nagle się zamykają. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, wiesz... w tym jesteśmy ci w stanie pomóc. :Daisy: Spójrz Rose! Jakie to straszne! :Rose: Niedobra czarodziejka na wszystko rzuciła klątwę. :Lily Valley: Nadchodzi! Nadchodzi! :Twilight Sparkle: Daisy, musimy porozmawiać. :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczka Celestio :Nauczyłyśmy się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego - żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce. Ktoś może wyglądać nietypowo, zabawnie albo strasznie, ale trzeba spoglądać do wnętrza. Prawdziwi przyjaciele nie zwracają uwagi na wygląd, dla nich liczy się to kim jesteśmy. A dobra przyjaźń, podobnie jak dobra książka, przetrwa wszystko. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. :Lotus Blossom: Pani Zecoro! Chciałabym prosić o przepis na tę kąpiel. To kwintesencja luksusu! :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Hej, a gdzie jest Applejack?! :przerażone :Applejack: Tutaj jestem siostrzyczko! Już nie jestem mikrusem! :Rarity: Och. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak dobrze i pięknie! :Pinkie Pie: Och nareszcie! Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jaka to może być katastrofa, kiedy nie można mówić! Ja tak kocham mówić! Cały czas bym mówiła! Kocham swój język, a on nie działał! To straszne, prawda Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: głosem ... Prawda. :się śmieją :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Bridle Gossip ru:Стенограммы/У страха глаза велики sv:Transkript/Tyda skvallret Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu